The Stranger
by Koppi-Chan
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Johnny's car breaks down while he's on vacation. He gets help from an odd stranger..
1. Chapter 1

      Hullo! Eh this is my second Jthm fic this is sorta a sequel to SWEET HIDEOUS BEAVER BABIES!!  Yesh  anyways this is a goofy thing I had stuck in my head while riding my crappie 50$ bike. This timeline is after the last issue and Nny is on 'vacation' or something like that. Well I'll shut up now. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Squee sighed with happiness. He was finally going somewhere with his parents. They were actually not leaving him all alone at home. He gripped Shmee tightly and looked out the car window. The trees zoomed by outside the car window. Squee sat in the middle of the back seat so he also had a clear shot out of the windshield. The trees began to linger , sand and cactuses started to take up the landscape. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Johnny kicked angrily at his car tire. "I shouldn't have run over that hobo." Johnny thought grimly. He looked around trying to figure out where the hell he was. All he could see was cactuses and sand. The sun beat mercilessly at his back (and bald head :) )  Johnny grunted and glared at the car as if he were trying to burn a hole through it.  He suddenly heard a screech of tires from behind him.  He turned to find a van not a large one , but a small packing van, it was an ugly tan color with graffiti all on the sides. (I dare not say what any of it says.) It drove past him but stopped when it had gotten three yards away from him. The van backed up till the driver's side door faced him. A strange  man threw the door open and stepped out. The man was lean in the body and  he didn't go  with the van well. He had a long  white hair pulled back at the nape of his neck that spilled over his shoulders, he had  large black  eyes that were almost hidden by a huge black hat that was shaped sort of like a sombrero but not as pointed at the top for it fit perfectly on his head it was kinda like a bucket hat. It just seemed to be pulled over his eyes like he didn't think the sun dare touch the back of his neck. He wore a white tank top and black jeans. He had large black boots on. The man was very tall because had to look down at Nny he was probably 6'' 8' , went up to Nny and looked down at him trying to look him  the face but was hampered by his height. "Can I help you with your  car trouble ?" the man  asked. Nny wanted to say "How did you know I was having car trouble?"  but kept that thought to himself. "Um yes I guess.…" Nny replied cursing himself for seeming so retarded. "My name is Hiro…."  he said rather  quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him. "Oh okay…My name is Johnny." Nny said. But Hiro didn't seem to be listening, went over to the car. "Hey could you lift the hood?" He asked Johnny. Johnny nodded and went to his car, opened the door, reached in and  popped the hood. Hiro looked down into the car intestines, "I there's a hand in there…."  He murmured not sounding scared or disgusted Johnny blinked in mock surprise. "There is? Oh well."  Hiro looked up and stared for a moment.                                      

     "Oh that happens a lot huh?"

 "Yep…those damn hobos."

      "Always gettin' in the way….." Hiro said grinning. "Well this hand killed the engine, choked it up. Why don't  I give you a ride to the nearest town?" 

Nny thought a moment "Sure okay.." Hiro got into the van and shut the door with a slam. Nny hopped into the passenger's side and shut his door. The interior of the van was amazingly cleaner than the outside. No trash nor debris dare touch this carpet, the van on the inside was the same ugly beige color as was on the outside. There was a large area in the back there was nothing back there though. By the time Nny had stopped analyzing the inside of the van they'd been moving for about 5 minutes.

    "Oi I didn't hear your name." Hiro addressed Nny casually. Nny looked out the windshield, the sun was beginning to disappear behind the  desert mountains. The night was taking over once again. "Johnny but my friends call me Nny."  Nny said still looking out the windshield awaiting the stars that he so admired.

An awkward silence settled. Mainly on Nny's part. He looked over to Hiro. A change had gone through him. Hiro was now griping the steering wheel with ferocity that Hiro's  normally tan hands had gone white. "Your him………………..the one……"  Hiro said through grit teeth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SQUEAK ** Spooky err squeaked. Devi  glared at her friend Tenna.  "Please Tenna while driving in MY car on MY vacation., DO NOT SQUEAK the damn toy…."

"Why?" Tenna asked innocently

"Because."

"Why?"

"( Because I said so…."

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DONM'T WANT TO FLUNG OUT OF THIS CAR THAT'S  GOING 60mi PER HOUR YOU WILL…..NOT…..SQUEAK THE DAMN SHITTY TOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O.o Okay I tell spooky to be quiet" Tenna put Spooky in font of her face and waved a finger at it. "No squeaky  Spooky……" Tenna peered at Devi….. and added to Spooky "Oh Spooky you're not a shitty  toy.. Devi's just grumpy." Devi grumbled something unintelligible. Devi was pissed and yes a little grumpy. You would be  to if Tenna come into your room and woke you up a 3:00 in the morning squealing about a road trip.  Devi ,of course,  refused but Tenna went into her little "You need to get out more" shit…for about an hour…. Until Devi finally agreed. So here they were in a small ass car on a highway in the middle of a damn desert. Tenna was talking to spooky and rambling about stuff. Devi was seriously thinking about homicide.  But at least the setting sun was beautiful. Devi suddenly blinked. 'I thought we were the only ones on this road for miles…' Devi also saw something about 5 minutes back in the rearview mirror: a broke down old beetle it had a smiley face/head on the antenna 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nny looked at Hiro "What do you mean?"  Nny asked reaching for the knife that he put in the back pocket of his pants, it was small but it cut through flesh like a dream. "Don't you remember?" Hiro said his voice full of hatred. Nny usually would've lunged for Hiro's throat by now, but Nny wanted to now what he couldn't remember. Hiro took Nny's silence as a no and said "Your parents…..I killed your parents….and helped make what you are today." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFHANGER! R&R please.  ****


	2. Chapter 2

     Okay another chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okays I forgot to do this the last chappy. I do not own Nny, Devi, Tenna, Spooky, and, Squee. BUT I do own Hiro. All the others are owned by the mighty Jhonen Vasquez, the extreme hater of those damn kitty faces ^.^…….hehehe. 

    Nny looked over at Hiro.  "What the FUCK are you saying?" Nny  growled, baring his teeth. Hiro just laughed at Nny's anger. "You fool you don't remember? It was about when you were a child, a innocent child…"  When Nny didn't reply Hiro went on. "Well I guess you don't. Okay I'll explain it to you, being the nice guy I am…."

    _ We see a young Johnny laying  in his bed. He was ignorant of the world around him. He only thought  of normal thing. Not of what the future would hold, but what was he going to play, what was he going to do with his parents since it was Friday night and they were off the next day. He was happy with his life. With his simple family. Johnny sighed and got up from his bed. He needed a glass of water. He headed to the kitchen. It was late, possibly 4:00 am. Nny got down from his little stool he had used to reach the sink. When he had almost made it to his room, is when he heard the most awful screams he had ever heard in his young life. Johnny froze in horror, a small bead of sweat ran down his small brow. Then as sudden has it had come it stopped, the horrible screaming stopped. Johnny whispered "Mommy?" No answer. "Daddy?" he whispered. Still no answer. Well just to say the least  Johnny had seen a lot of horror movies. So before going to check out his parents he grabbed a butcher knife off the counter. _(A/N: Johnny is about 9 so he isn't stupid.) _Johnny creped down the hall to his parents room, the hall seemed so long to Johnny, but he finally got there. He was regretting his walk as  soon as he looked in the door… A tall man wearing a long black cloak, a large hat that enabled Johnny to see any of the man's features, stood over his parents bloody corpses. They were both mutilated horribly. Johnny screamed and the man leapt for him. Nny instinctively put his arms up to protect his face. He had completely forgotten about the butcher knife he held in is tiny hand. The man stopped short a few inches from Johnny. The knife had pieced though the man's stomach. The horrible man looked  down at Johnny. Even in this weak light which was provided by a little nightlight in the hallway, Johnny got a look at the man's face. The man' s charcoal black  eyes were wide with pain and hatred, white hair covering one side of his face. Johnny backed off slowly letting the knife hang out of the man's abdomen. Johnny looked down at his hands…they were covered in sticky red blood. He screamed once more and ran. Johnny naturally went to his room, to his small, thinking when he  got under those covers this nightmare would end. But what Johnny didn't know was the man was coming right behind him. Johnny quickly jumped under the covers. Nothing happened. Sobs racked his thin frame. " I dun wanna die…"   He heard heavy footsteps coming toward his room. If this is a dream, Johnny thought to himself, then I want to live through it. Johnny waited a moment then jumped out of his bed, he headed toward the large window. He lived in a small one story apartment so it was no big thing  for him to jump out the window. With surprising speed Johnny jumped out of the window and ran off into the night. The man made it to the room right after Johnny jumped. He  roared in painful anger. But he went silent after something caught his eye. On little Johnny's play desk laid a  reasonably well drawn man on crinkled paper. But that didn't catch his eye. It was the name under the doodle. "Johnny C…" he murmured. "Alright Johnny C. I'll get you later…"_

     Johnny gaped at Hiro. "HOW do I know that's true! I mean I don't remember my past!"

"Oh it's true…." Hiro laughed. "It's true." Johnny was about to attack, but his curiosity overrode his logic. "Tell me why did you say 'Help make what you are today?'" Hiro looked over at Johnny and grinned wider. "Well you remember when you died?"

"How do you……"

"That's not important right now. Do you remember what Senor Diablo said about waste locks? Or flushers?"

"Not really…."

"Well I don't have the patience to explain it right now. But lets just say I'm the one that finds waste locks…."

"If you are what you say you are, why did you pick me?"

"Well kid to tell you the truth I didn't pick you"

"Who did? Who picked me?"

"I can't say…"

"But why did you kill my parents?"

"It's a part of the process."

"What process?"

"You like asking questions don't you?" Hiro grumbled making more of a statement than a question. 

     "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME!"

"Well the waste lock process of course.."

Johnny almost exploded. "GODDAMN YOU!"

"What?"

"You are acting like were friends! Like this is an everyday thing! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN YOUR FUCKED UP CRANUIM??!?"

" Oh okay I'll tell you play by play…The reason I killed your parents is because the process is to make the child vulnerable, and pissed at the world."

"So your saying you have to get the parents out of the picture, because GOOD parents would help their children  before they go completely insane? And because a child loves their parents no matter what?"

"Yeah sumthin' along those lines…"

"But what happened if the child has parents that don't give a shit about the kid?" Johnny said thinking of Squee. "Well….." Hiro began. "You kill the parents still and leave the kid alone. the waste lock thing only works if the subject is vengeful and full of hate…"

"Like me…."

"Right!"

"Why do you care that you helped make me what I am?"

"Well if you do remember, you stuck a knife in my stomach." Hiro snorted " I nearly died…"

"Nearly? Oh damn."

"Well you I'd like to take my revenge now." And with that, Hiro head butted Nny with  the side of his head. Nny hit the passenger window so hard, it shattered the glass.  Johnny looked unconscious, a small trail of blood run from his forehead. Half of his head was outside the window he was laying at a crazy angle in the seat. Hiro sighed and stopped the  van. "I guess I have to finish this."

      Devi was literally grinding her teeth. Tenna was digging her own grave, with a  bulldozer. "Devidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevidevi!!!" Tenna collapsed in the back seat huffing and puffing. "Oi Spooky lets see how many times I can yell your name with one breath!" Devi soon forgot her troubles when she saw a van parked on the side of the road. A guy was dragging out a limp body. "Oh god no!" Devi cried. "Not now, not on mah 'vacation'!" This hooked Tenna's attention and she looked over Devi's shoulder (A/N: Tenna moved to the back seat so she could play her 'game') "Stop Devi!" Tenna cried acting dramatic. "Why?" Devi growled in a tired voice.

"Because you know they're in trouble!"

"No……."  
"C'mon! Lets be heroic stuff!"

"YEAH let's go and get killed!"

" Sissy…"

"At least I'm an alive sissy."

"Oh okay…."  Tenna sighed. She looked out of the windshield. It was dark but not so dark that they couldn't see the man lifting an arm to finish off whoever  was laying on the ground. "I guess I'll go back to my gameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Devi broke. "OKAY WE'LL STOP AND GET KILLED!"

"YAY!" Devi stopped the car and stepped out into the hard packed desert sand. Her and Tenna were only a few yards away from the van. The man lifted his head, and put down his arm. "What do you want?"  Hiro yelled menacingly. Devi and Tenna didn't answer, they walked bravely up to him and Tenna said imitating a  scary voice demanded "What ARE you doing?"  the man took off his hat revealing a full head of white hair. "Well my friend here is drunk…" He said pointing to the dark figure on the ground. "Err, SURE." Tenna yelled "That's what they all say…." she added, her voice lowering. Devi hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment. "Please Tenna I believe him. Oh and who's 'they'?" Devi grumbled.  Tenna didn't listen. She walked up to Hiro and looked him in the face. Hiro towered over her, which didn't seem to bother Tenna. "What's your name, you person…." Tenna commanded. Hiro raised a white eyebrow. His distant black eyes amused. "I don't want to tell you." Tenna lowered her head in defeat. "Okay…" She mumbled sadly. Tenna cheered up instantly and pointed behind Hiro "Hey Devi ain't that your old boyfriend Johnny?"  Devi put her hands down and gaped. Tenna giggled "It is isn't it?" Devi was running toward the car. Hiro ran after Devi. "Damn.." Hiro thought "I guess I have to finish these two also." Devi spun ahead and  kicked Hiro in the face, he hit the ground and didn't get up. Devi jumped into the car and started it. Her knuckles turning white from her gripping the steering wheel too hard. "TENNA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" She yelled out the window. Tenna was dragging something "OH NO YOU DON'T!  DON'T BRING HIM IN HERE!" Devi wailed. Tenna didn't listen she dragged the limp Johnny up to the car door, she opened it, and threw Johnny on the seat. As Tenna  hopped into the front seat  Devi kept repeating one word…"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!"

"Woo Devi if you keep doing that your going to pass out!" Devi's eye twitched.

How was that! I hope everyone got the whole Hiro thing. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I am now addicted to the GIR forums…Lord help me. That Hiro's such an odd villain, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! Wow, this amazes me. I'm not being a lazy a-hole.

     Devi was a nervous wreak by the time they left the van in the distance. Tenna turned around and squealed with delight. "Oh he's  SO CU-TE!" Devi turned her head and glared at Tenna. "I'm going to kill you…"  Tenna blinked. "But I thought you liked Johnny!" Devi almost slammed her head against the steering wheel. In a small voice she said "He tried to kill me REMEMBER??" Devi emphasized the 'remember' to a high scream. Tenna didn't seem to be listening. She was turned looking at the unconscious Johnny. "I'm gonna poke him!"

      "Don't poke him.." Devi said dejectedly. "I'm gonna poke himmmm!!!!!!!!!"

Spooky squeaked.

Devi's eye twitched. 

     Squee looked at parents. "Stay here, you little mistake." His father said as he climbed in the car. "Yes, what's your name. Stay here we might come back for you, or something." Squee's mother chimed in as she started the car. They drove off with a screech of tires, leaving little Squee all by himself at a dirty, small, smelly gas station in the middle of nowhere. "I'm sure they'll come back Shmee!" Shmee didn't answer. 

Squee  sighed and looked around. No one was here. There were no trucks, cars, drunk guys, nothing. The lonely little gas station was lighted by a single light bulb, that hung over Squee's head. He was under the large overhang a gas station usually has. The only four gas pumps were rusted and wasting away. Squee stood in the middle of the most inner gas pumps. There, at least , was the traditional service station a few yards behind the gas pumps. _Maybe if my parents didn't come back tonight_, Squee thought, _ maybe I'll sleep in there_. That thought made little Squee shudder. _Mommy….Daddy…._

    Tenna poked Johnny in the forehead. No response. "How come on wake up! DEVI your boyfriend won't wake up!" Devi sighed. "He is not my boyfriend…" Tenna giggled "Sure he is! I bet you still like him, don't you!?" 

"No."

"Sure you-"

 "Tenna. I need to tell you something important"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Aww…" Tenna turned around and poked Johnny in the forehead again. This time he did wake up.

     Hiro wiped his bleeding nose on his sleeve. He walked calmly to his van. He climbed in, shut the door, and laid his head on the steering wheel. "I haven't had a beating like that in a while," Hiro closed his eyes, "why is my heart beating so hard?" he felt emotionally exhausted. He didn't know why, or understand it. "She was a very pretty girl, very pretty……" Hiro mumbled. Hiro smiled at the memory of the dark haired girl, named Tenna apparently, confronting him, while the pretty purple haired girl, named Devi, stayed in the background grumbling to herself. "When I get Johnny, I'll have to get those girls…too. Of course, I'll kill Tenna, but, Devi…well I'll keep her alive." He let out a deep sigh. "I'll go for them later. I'm too tired now." With that Hiro slipped into a deep sleep, thinking about Devi's striking green eyes.   

     Johnny jolted up in the backseat, breathing heavily, he looked around the car, sweat popped out on his forehead. "Where am I?" he cried hoarsely.

 Devi's head spun, once she heard that all to familiar voice she felt like flinging herself out of the car, ending it all.

Tenna blinked in surprise, so surprised that she dropped spooky. "Hi  JOHNNY!" she squealed, obliviously excited to meet the famous Nny, the one that frightened Devi so much that she had stayed in her apartment for a year. Tenna waved energetically. Johnny stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Where am I?" he asked again to no one in particular. Tenna didn't seem to notice Johnny's confusion. So she smiled and said in an important sounding voice ; "You are in a CAR! They go vroom, vroom."  Tenna spun around to face Devi. 

    "Devi your boyfriend's awake!" she said a large almost insane grin on her face.

    "Devi you think I'm your boyfriend?!" Johnny blurted out. "I would love to return your feelings and all, but I'm supposed to be a unemotional insect type thing, remember?" Johnny sighed. Devi turned to glare at him, but thought better of it when she almost swerved off the road. She returned her eyes back to the road. 

     "Who said I still like you? I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"That weird girl said you were still my girlfriend."

"Just because we went out one date doesn't mean we were boyfriend and girlfriend! And you tried to kill me! That's not going to make a lovely relationship on a first date!" Devi retorted, an almost inhuman growl backed up what she said. "Oh." Johnny said, to Devi and Tenna he sounded almost sad. "If you try to do anything Johnny I'll get Tenna to….do something unpleasant!" Johnny rolled his eyes. "Why would I do anything? You saved me, also he took all the weapons I had."

     "Did you have a lot?" Devi asked, knowing another confrontation with the white haired man was going to happen again. "Of course I had a lot! I'm no amateur!." Johnny snorted back, feeling offended. "Figures…" Devi mumbled under her breath. Tenna, feeling that the conversation between the two wasn't worth listening in on,  had bent over, laid her head on a closed fist, and left the other arm slung at her side. She stared out the  windshield in an almost demented glare. "I see a light….." she whispered, Devi looked over at her then back to the road. 

     "What?" she asked.

"I saw a light."

"So?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I dooooo."

"Fine! We'll stop and rest."

"Yeah!" Tenna having found Spooky, gave him a small squeeze. Devi just sighed.

     Squee's eyes filled with tears, but, they were not tears of hopelessness. They were tears of joy! He saw headlights! Beautiful headlights! Squee was in the same spot, although he was sitting down now, having gotten tired of standing. _"Mommy, daddy! Finally coming back for me!" _Squee thought, smiling happily for the first time in hours. The car had come into view by now, but since it was dark out all Squee could make out was the shape, and it was pretty much the small size as his parent's car. Squee small chest swelled, he was so full of hope! His eyes grew large(er), the tears had dried. The car finally pulled up in front of him, the single, dirty, light bulb lit the car around him, allowing him a good view of the car. It wasn't his parent's car…His hope was instantly crushed, like a bug crushed with a brick. A door swooshed  open, then a foot that flaunted a steel-toed, clove boot stepped out of the car, another, identical to the first, followed. Then Johnny, the crazy neighbor man, stepped out of the car. Squee fainted when Nny smiled at him and laughed : "Hiya Squee-gee!"

_This could be your lucky day…in hell._ The time is 12:31 a.m. By god I am tired.  


End file.
